The general field of the Booster Seat System is medical/physical therapy daily use equipment. The specific field of the Booster Seat System is a product that can be easily utilized by people with diminished strength in the legs or back to safely and comfortably attain a standing position from a seated position without physical assistance.
The Booster Seat System is designed for patients, elderly, disabled, obese people, pregnant women or any person with diminished strength in their legs or back. These people have a common problem: the inability to safely attain a standing position from a seated position. The above-mentioned people often limit their activities because of fear, embarrassment and humiliation of being “trapped” in a chair from which they cannot rise because the seat sets too low. They fear making a spectacle of themselves, as other people must assist them. Pulling, pushing or leveraging these people can cause injuries to them and their helpers. Even if assistance is available to the affected person, the person will often panic, fearing injury, causing a more difficult situation. Patients recovering from surgery may have a temporary disability. At home the patient may have a single chair from which he/she can rise easily. The patient is reluctant to leave home during the recovery process for fear of getting “trapped” in a chair somewhere. The isolation factor can further impede recovery. Patients stand at a doctor's office rather than risk sitting in a waiting room chair. Disabled people hold onto their walkers and remain standing rather than try to sit in an unfamiliar chair.
The Booster Seat System provides the unassisted capability for the user to customize the additional seat height needed to safely and comfortably attain a standing position.
The Booster Seat System is lightweight, non-mechanical, portable and affordable. Other devices are mechanical, heavy, installed in a specific chair, static in height, expensive and/or do not provide the flexibility for the user to easily transport the seat to a variety of locations. The Booster Seat System is affordable because of the simplicity of its design and the use of lightweight plastic in its construction. A user on a fixed income or with a temporary disability could afford to buy the Booster Seat System rather than remain isolated at home.